Shogunyan
"Bushinyan" redirects here. Not to be confused with Buchinyan. is the Wind-attribute Legendary Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 2'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Sangokushi'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'': Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Major Yo-kai Biology A dull blue cat with a white face and big black eyes. He has a tiny, dull pink nose and gold inner-ear coloring. The tips of his paws are white. He wears a turquoise samurai hat on his head with a big gold crescent moon on the center and accenting of gold and a matching samurai armor suit, an orange sphere attached to a collar, and an orange rope that holds his sword. His tail flames are gold. Unlike Jibanyan, Shogunyan is dignified, but also a bit rash. He speaks in old dialect and ends his sentences with "de gozaru" in the Japanese version. Shogunyan takes his status as a samurai very seriously and hates it when others disrespect him. As seen in the anime, he got furious at Nate and Whisper for not sharing the cake he sliced up and attacked them. When he was young, he practiced his skills by slicing up katsuobushi. Since he couldn't find any in the present, he went berserk and sliced people's things. Before disappearing or wandering off, Shogunyan bursts into tears after witnessing Nate and Whisper´s friendship, and asks them to take care of his descendant Jibanyan. In the anime, Whisper reveals that Shogunyan is one of Jibanyan's ancestor spirits. Shogunyan says that he is looking for his ultimate rival. It is turned out that rival was actually Komashura. Shogunyan is a spectacular sword fighter and, according to the Yo-kai Medallium bio in Yo-kai Watch 2, his "sword is so sharp it can even slice his description in two!" Profile As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. ''Yo-kai Watch'' ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'' ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'' ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2'' ''Yo-kai Watch animation series'' Season 1 First debuting in ''The Legend of Shogunyan'', where Shogunyan was summoned when one of Nate's Medallium Seal Pages glowed and the seal on him was broken by his collected medals. Originally appearing as Jibanyan when summoned, he enters the closet (disturbing Hidabat while doing so) and then emerges as the legendary Yo-kai, though he is still believed to be Jibanyan in a disguise upon emerging. Immediately, he shows his ancestral tie to Jibanyan by taking a selfie of himself and reading his descendant's magazines. Following a showcase of his swordsmanship to Nate and Whisper, he is later offended when they do not offer him any of the cake he previously cut in thirds and attacks. Though he comically cuts Whisper in half, Nate's display of worry over his friend's safety touches him and he gives Nate his Medal. He then enters the closet again, bidding them farewell before Jibanyan emerges once again. He is first summoned in Yo-kai Baku just to give Baku a legendary dream so that Nate's classmates will wake up. Season 2 In ''Shogunyan Wants to Slice Hard Things'', he goes on a rampage and slices things due to the fact there were no more of the stuff he likes to slice. Although he did help Buchinyan split back into Jibanyan and Whisper, Whisper ends up crashing into Shogunyan and they become Bushiper, thus shocking Nate. It is unknown how Shogunyan and Whisper split apart because the episode soon ended. Season 3 In ''Yo-kai Gojidatsujii'', Shogunyan, along with other cat Yo-kai, were summoned all together due to Gojidatsujii's power changed the Robonyan F's Dream medal's name to 'Nyan'. Unfortunately, shortly after Gojidatsujii running away for his life, Nate accidentally said that he summoned all of them for nothing, thus unintentionally upsets the cat Yo-kai and this led to them proceed to beat up Nate and Whisper as the episode ends. During this end scene, Shogunyan is one of those Yo-kai who didn't weld a shinai (a type of bamboo-made katana made for practicing kendo.) while beating up Nate and Whisper and in his case, he is seen welding his sword instead. Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan! Shogunyan appears as a supporting Yo-kai during Episode 2: Jibanyan's Brilliant Strategy, alongside Jibanyan and Robonyan F. One scene involves Jibanyan as Jetnyan, alongside Robonyan F's help, to push a heavy cart Amy was trying to push, with Shogunyan offering help in spirit, though Jibanyan (as Jetnyan) put too much power into the thrusters, causing the cart to fly through the aisles. Shogunyan helped to clear a blockage on the path Jetnyan and Robonyan F were guiding Amy through. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |20-44x3|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Gives an ally the heart of a warrior and raises its STR.}} |22x10|-|All enemies|Cuts his opponents- not with his claws, but with his trusty sword.}} ||-|6 = Power of critical attacks is high.}} Busters stats YW 2: Soul ''Yo-kai Watch 2'' Shogunyan's soul-When the attack is a critical hit, does more damage than a normal critical hit. Etymology * "Shogunyan" is a portmanteau of shogun and nyan. * His Japanese name "Bushinyan" is similar, but instead combines with . The latter might also be a wordplay on . Trivia *He is voiced by Alicyn Packard who also voiced his descendant Jibanyan. *Shogunyan was seen fusing with Whisper in episode 94 of the anime to make Bushiper. *In Yo-kai Watch, barring a lucky streak on the Crank-a-kai, Shogunyan is the only Legendary Yo-kai that can be unlocked before completing the main story. *In the anime, the Yo-kai that unlocked Shogunyan's Medallium page are Jibanyan, Blazion, Tattletell, Robonyan, Hungramps, Hidabat, Manjimutt, and Noko. In Other Languages *Arabic: شوغونيان fr:Shogunyan de:Shogunyan Category:Brave Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Samurai Yo-kai